The Third Princess
by WhItE MoKoNa 13
Summary: Bunny and Kakyu were princesses together but what if there was a third that belonged to the shadows of the moon...
1. Intro: Character List

Sailor Moon

**Characters**

**The Royal Family**

**Bunny- ****Bunny is also Serenity, Moon Princess of the Silver Millennium. Her mother, Queen Serenity, sent Princess Serenity and her court to the future when Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom. Many centuries later Bunny takes the form of Sailor Moon to protect the earth from invaders with her boyfriend Dairen and her court.**

**Darien- ****Darien was Endymion, prince of earth. He met Princess Serenity on a diplomatic mission to the moon and fell in love with her. He was wounded in the fight against Queen Beryl, so Queen Serenity sent him back in time with the others to help them when Queen Beryl woke again. He fights as Tuxedo Mask when Sailor Moon is in danger and is currently a freshman in college. **

**Rini- ****Rini is Darien and Bunny's daughter from the 30****th**** century. She came from the future to ask Sailor Moon's help in saving her mother, Queen Serenity of the New Silver Millennium ****¾**** who had fallen into a coma ****¾**** not realizing that they were the same person. She is currently back in the future with her Sailor Scouts, who she rescued from imprisonment by hypnosis when they were abducted and taken to fight Sailor Moon in the 20****th**** century. She fights with Sailor Moon as Sailor Mini Moon and is the Moon Princess in the future. **

**Princess Kakyu- ****Princess Kakyu is the princess of a planet outside the solar system where the in habitants live extremely longer lives land the normal person. So she was there with Princess Serenity studying with her when Queen Beryl attacked and she was only a few years older when she met Princess Serenity again in the future when she helped defeat Galaxia.**

**The Inner Sailor Scouts**

**Amy- ****Amy family is very rich since her mother is a doctor and her father is a famous painter. She's Tokyo's resident genius. She also fights with Sailor Moon as Sailor Mercury, Sailor of Knowledge and Water, since she was part of Princess Serenity's court during the Silver Millennium. She was also the princess from Mercury back before the water dried up after the fall of the Silver Millennium.**

**Mina- ****Mina is in the volleyball club and dreams of being a singer. She fights with Sailor Moon as Sailor Venus, Sailor of Love and Light, and she was also part of Princess Serenity's court. Mina was the Princess of Venus from before the atmosphere became poisonous after the fall of the Silver Millennium. **

**Raye- ****Raye is the Head Priestess at her Shinto temple, where she lives with her grandpa, and can sense when evil is near. She also sometimes has prophetic dreams when the danger is grave. She argues with Bunny on almost a daily basis but they are actually good friends. She fights with Sailor Moon as Sailor Mars, Sailor of Loyalty and Fire, and was the closest member of the court to Princess Serenity. She was the Princess of Mars from before huge fires swept across her planet from after the fall of the Silver Millennium.**

**Lita-**** Lita loves to cook, ice skate, and is very maternal but she's the strongest of the four Inner Sailor Scouts. She fights with Sailor Moon as Sailor Jupiter, Sailor of Spirit and Thunder. and was part of Princess Serenity's court. She was also the Princess of Jupiter from before a huge thunder storm fried her planet after the fall of the Silver Millennium. **

**The Outer Sailor Scouts***

**Hotaru- ****Hotaru is the youngest Sailor Scout and she lives with Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna, since her father was taken over and destroyed by an alien parasite bend on using Hotaru as a host body for his Mistress to use to take over the world. Her best friend is Rini and they have saved each others lives so many times they've lost count. Hotaru fights with Sailor Moon as Sailor Saturn, Sailor of Balance and Destruction. She was not part of Princess Serenity's court. She was under a spell of sleep on her planet because she is the most powerful Sailor, capable of destroying planets and empires, and the Sailors locked her away until they forgot about her because they were afraid. Rini helped change the Sailors see that Sailor Saturn wasn't just the Sailor of Destruction but also of balance and change and new beginnings. She is also Princess Saturn but she is the only person who ever lived on her planet.**

**Haruka- ****Haruka likes to race people and cars. She can play the piano and accompanies Michiru when she performs. She fights with Sailor Moon as Sailor Uranus, Sailor of Determination and Wind, but she was never a part of Princess Serenity's court. **

**Michiru- ****Michiru is a renown classical violinist and painter. Her paintings are sought after by the most important figure heads and her skills with the violin are admired by the high class of society. She fights with Sailor Moon as Sailor Neptune, Sailor of Foresight and the Ocean, but she was never part of Princess Serenity's court. She is plagued with clearer visions than Raye that often keep her awake at night. She was the Princess of Neptune and there never were and people on her planet.**

**Setsuna- ****Setsuna is a doctor and masquerades as Hotaru's mother. She fights with Sailor Moon as Sailor Pluto, Sailor of Time and Death. The Sailors thought she was a myth because she was never seen, but she guarded the Space/Time Door, never ageing, never interfering, never leaving her post. She was relieved of duty when she broke the rules to let Rini into the past to find Sailor Moon and when she interfered to save Sailor Moon's life when she was almost blown up. She was Princess of Pluto, but there never were any people on her planet.**

******* The reason there were never any people on the outer sailor planets was because they were the solar systems first line of defense and the current Sailor couldn't be distracted, so it was forbidden to live on any of the planets. Unfortunately it condemned the Sailors to a life of loneliness so Queen Serenity gave the Outer Sailor Scouts palaces with communication systems so they could talk and visit each other at least.**

**Sailor Stars***

**Seiya- ****Seiya is from a planet outside of earth's solar system. He came with the others when Galaxia destroyed their planet and forced them and Princess Kakyu into hiding. On Earth he and the other Sailor Stars took on the roles of pop stars, their group is called Three Lights, to find their Princess since they were separated on their journey to earth. He turns into Sailor Star Fighter, who is a girl, to fight with Sailor Moon. Sailor Star Fighter wasn't part of Princess Serenity's court, but since Princess Kakyu live on the moon with Queen Serenity instead of back on her planet, Kakyu's mother sent the Sailor Stars with her as Kakyu's personal guard.**

**Taiki- ****Taiki is from the same planet as Princess Kakyu. He also was with Sailor Star Fighter when she went to find Princess Kakyu when their planet was destroyed. Taiki turns into Sailor Star Maker, who is a girl too, to fight with Sailor Moon. Sailor Star Maker was also part of Princess Kakyu's personal guard. **

**Yaten- ****Yaten is also from the same planet as Princess Kakyu. He was also with the other Sailor Stars when their planet was destroyed. He turns into Sailor Star Healer, also a girl, to fight with Sailor Moon. Sailor Star Healer was also part of Princess Kakyu's personal guard.**

*** ****The reason the Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten turn into girls in their Sailor form is that the Sailor Stars turned into boys when the fled from their planet hoping that it would disguise them. Since they became public figures they can't exactly stay girls all the time, since it would draw attention if Japan's hottest band just up and disappeared. So they're kind of stuck playing boys.**

**Others **

**Ranata- ****Ranata is a transfer student that keeps to herself and is always reading huge science textbooks, she's as smart as Amy. Nobody really knows where she came from only that is was from a really hard background. She doubles as the singer Dark Star who sings at a club every Thursday night and is shot to the top of the charts unknown to Dark Star herself. She has tremendous untapped power and some mysterious connection to Bunny.**

**Joe- ****Joe's the bouncer at the club that Ranata sings at and is very protective of her because she remind him of his daughter when she was young. **

**Lenny- ****Lenny is Ranata's boss at the construction cite where Ranata works part time. Originally she was just supposed to do office work but the crane operator got sick and had to take a sick leave, so she was promoted. Lenny cares about Ranata but doesn't understand why a girl like her would want to work at a construction cite when she could have so many other jobs. **

**The Azuma's***

**Linda- ****Linda's a home maker and she found Ranata wandering around the streets in the dead of winter and brought her home. She took Ranata's story in stride and helped her find her memories again. **

**Donny- ****Donny treats Ranata like his own children and worries about her because she doesn't have many friends her age. He has an inkling of the fact that Ranata works two jobs to help them because unaccountable money shows up in their bank account every week but he can't get Ranata to own up about it.**

*** ****The Azuma's have about eight kids, four boys and four girls, and they all adore Ranata and think of her as their "big sister". **

**Villains**

**Galaxia- ****Galaxia used to be the most powerful Sailor Scout in the galaxy but when an ancient evil threaten the entire galaxy she sealed away inside herself and then sealed herself away to protect everyone. Millenniums later the seal was broken and she started rampaging across the galaxy again taking control of the Sailor Scouts of the planets that she destroyed, creating an army of Sailors to attack the earth and take the Silver Imperial Crystal from Princess Serenity.**

**Queen Beryl- ****Queen Beryl destroyed the Silver Millennium and wiped out Queen Serenity, who sent Princess Serenity and the others to the future. Enraged that Princess Serenity had escaped with the Silver Imperial Crystal, Queen Beryl followed them to the future only to be defeated by the Inner Sailor Scout and Tuxedo Mask. **


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter 1**

**The Meeting**

**Riiiing! ****sounded a bell that release the students of Crossroads High School. Bunny and her friend were sitting on a blanket laid out under a tree eating a picnics that Lita threw together. Bunny, Mina , Lita and Raye, having just come from her separate high school, were chowing down; Amy and Michiru were reading; and Haruka was sitting on the lowest branch of the tree eating an apple. **

**They were all waiting for Setsuna and Hotaru to show up from the middle school which was released an hour later. They were also waiting for Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya because they had to stay after to talk to a teacher. **

**It had been six months since the defeat of Galaxia and since the Sailor Stars had taken Princess Kakyu back to their planet to rebuild. The System Sailors expected them to stay with Princess Kakyu and help, so they were surprised to all get VIP tickets to a Three Lights reunion concert in the mail. Bunny had gotten three; one for her, one for Darien, and one for Rini. Rini had gone back to the 30****th**** century with her Sailors**

**To be with her parents, so Bunny had an extra pass.**

**The school doors opened and everyone looked up expecting the Three Lights. It was Ranata. She was a hard worker and good at everything. She was sweet and cared about everyone but never really had any friends.**

"**Ranata! Come over here!" called Bunny, "Come and eat with us. We have lots of food and Lita made it so it's not poisonous," **

**Ranata smiled and giggled. She sat down, folding her legs under her and started munching on a sandwich.**

"**Thanks Bunny. Wow! Lita this is really good!" she exclaimed.**

"**So Ranata, read any god books lately?" asked Amy.**

"**Yeah, actually. I read a good one on parallel universes and it was really informational. Hey, Mina. I've been meaning to ask you for a while, when does volleyball tryouts start?**

"**Uh-huh. They're the first week of November and remember to bring lot s of water." replied Mina.**

**Michiru closed her book. "Ranata? Do you play any instruments?"**

"**I play the guitar and the piano but I don't own any myself."**

"**Maybe the three of us could play together some time," said Haruka as she jumped down from the tree top and leaned against the trunk.**

"**Sure! That's be great!" said Ranata.**

**Beep-Beep-Beep. ****She looked at her watch.**

"**Oops! If I don't go now I'll be late for work. I'll see you later?" she said tentatively.**

**Bunny jumped up and gave her a hug. "Yeah."**

**Ranata smiled and waived as she walked toward the street. Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya were walking toward Bunny and the others when Ranata walked past them. They looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes and all four experience a huge flash of De' ja vu. When the Three Lights got to the tree Bunny was talking. **

"**I think it's a good idea." she said.**

"**What's a good idea?" asked Yaten**

"**Giving Ranata Bunny's extra ticket to your concert." said Raye.**

"**Yeah," said Lita, "She doesn't have many friends and doesn't go out much."**

"**Besides, it's refreshing to speak scientifically with her." stated Amy.**

**Mina threw a cupcake at her.**

"**I don't think that's a good idea," said Seiya, "I get a weird feeling around her."**

**Taiki laughed. "I do too but that's no reason to go seeing danger everywhere. We must get used to peace, Fighter."**

"**I like her." said Bunny, "She's special."**

**Bunny's comment settled the matter, the were giving the pass to Ranata.**


	3. Danger?

Chapter 2

Danger?

"Raanaataa!" sang Bunny as she skipped over to Ranata's desk, "I have a surprise for you! Close your eyes, close them!"

Ranata closed her eyes and heard Bunny scrabbling around in her pockets for something.

"Ta-da!" said Bunny.

Ranata opened her eyes to see Bunny holding a three by five laminated card on a string.

"What is it?" asked Ranata.

"It's a VIP pass to the next Three Lights concert. Everybody wants you to come. Pleeeeease!" Bunny clasped her hands in front of her and looked at Ranata hopefully.

Ranata smiled, "Alright, I think I have that day off."

"Yay!" cried Bunny as she spun in a circle making Ranata laugh.

Ranata was dancing back stage with the others during the Three Lights concert, trying not to get caught in the heavy drapes that were the curtains. Bunny and Darien had picked Ranata up at the library and they met the others at the stadium. When the show was over the Three Lights came back stage and asked Ranata how she had like the show.

"I loved it! You guys are so talented. I love that in every song it seems like you're really trying to send a message to everyone who listens and connect with them" praised Ranata.

"You felt that!" exclaimed Seiya.

"It was obvious. The emotions you put into your voices it was as if you'd really experienced everything." she explained.

Everybody just stared at her.

"What can't you feel it too? I mean they were practically screaming it." said Ranata.

"Who….. nevermind." said Taiki.

"Well it's about time I got Ranata home." commented Darien, "Remember she has to work tomorrow."

"Thanks Darien." Ranata walked over to Bunny, "Thank you so much for inviting me . I had so much fun; more than I've had since I was a little girl. I'll see you later."

Darien pulled the curtain aside for Ranata, who jumped off the stage. "Buns, I'll meet you at the diner after I drop off Ranata, okay?"

"Yup, later Darien."

Darien walked out of the stadium with Ranata.

"Darien will talk to Ranata on her way home." Bunny smiled, "I told you she was special."

"I wonder who she is?" questioned Taiki.

"Well, I wonder if she's a threat." said Haruka.

"She's not!" cried Bunny, " I feel like I know her!"

"She's such a sweet girl," said Michiru, "Bunny, I know it's hard to believe, but my mirror can get a lock on her. It's like she's shielded somehow, like she's not completely of this dimension."

"Hey guys," interjected Amy, "Do you remember earlier this week Ranata said she had read a book about alternate dimensions? Maybe she was researching and not just reading for fun."

"You read books like that for fun?" gasped Mina.

Amy ignored her.

"Should we be worried?" queried Yaten.

"No," assured Raye, "She made a move yet so I doubt she's and enemy."

"We should still keep an eye on her, just in case." suggested Lita.

Setsuna regarded Bunny, "Princess, what do you think?"

"I think you're all over reacting!" snapped Bunny.

"We're just trying to protect you." stated Haruka.

"Well this time there is no danger!" retorted Bunny, " I'm going to wait in the car."


	4. A Glimpse of the Past

Chapter 3

A Glimpse of the Past

Ranata watched the street lights flash by as Darien drove back into town.

"So, what's your address?" asked Darien.

"You can just drop me off at the library and I can walk home."

"No, if something happened to you on the walk home Bunny would never forgive me. She's grown attached to you. "

"Yes, well, Bunny likes everyone." said Ranata as she shifted in the car seat uncomfortable.

"But she's especially connected to you." continued Darien.

"Um…. We just passed the library." Ranata pointed out.

"Yes, I know. If you don't give me your address, we'll just drive around in circles." said Darien slyly.

"Fine. But you can't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"Just - Please."

Darien nodded.

"Okay here's my address" started Ranata.

Darien drove down a side alley. The brick buildings were close together and the street was piled with trash. Darien could sense people everywhere in the shadows watching the car.

"Here this is my building." said Ranata quietly.

Ranata opened the car door and got out but Darien walked over to her side. "I don't like leaving you in a place like this alone."

"Darien you don't understand." explained Ranata as she walked towards the building.

Darien grabbed Ranata's arm, holding her back, "Ranata! This place is dangerous. Why don't you come live with Michiru-"

"Hey, Rana! Is this guy bothering you?" said a man threateningly.

"It's okay Charlie. He's one of my friend's boyfriends. It's fine, I'm fine." said Ranata quickly.

"Okay. Yell if you need anything."

"I will."

Charlie took one last look at Darien and melted back into the shadows.

Ranata looked back at Darien, "Yes, it's dangerous, for you. Here, let me show you something."

Ranata lead Darien into a building, up two flights of stairs and into an apartment, "I'm home!"

As Ranata hung up her coat a woman wearing an apron leaned through a door jam holding a wooden spoon.

"Welcome home, Rana. Oh, who's your friend?" she asked.

"His name is Darien."

"He?!" called a male voice from another room.

"He's my friend's boyfriend, Donny!" Ranata called back.

"Good if he was yours we'd have to have to have a talk."

Ranata laughed, "What's for dinner Linda?"

"Stew. Is your friend staying?" asked Linda.

"No," replied Ranata, "I just wanted him to meet you. Besides, if he doesn't get back soon his girlfriend will think I kidnapped him."

"Hold on, at least take some stew with you." said Linda handing Darien a container.

A door down the hall opened and a flood of kids came barreling down the hall.

"Rana!" they called as they tackled Ranata with such force that it sent her flying into Darien and ended with them all tumbling out into the hall in a pile on the floor outside the apartment.

"Will you play with us?" begged a little girl with pigtails like Ranata's except black instead of red.

"I'll be right there," Ranata said as she ushered the children back inside. "I just have to talk to Darien for a moment."

Ranata shut the door and leaned against it. "These people took me in last winter when I was lost without any hesitation. They took care of me while I went through the painful process of regaining my memories. They comforted me when I realized my mother abandoned me and remembered my step-mother sacrificed herself to protect me and my step-sister. They are still helping me search for my sister. They don't have much and they still so much. The least I can do is work to help them. It's not just the Azuma's either, everyone who's living here is helping me. We're all family, but if people knew I was here the government would come take me away because the Azuma's don't legally have custody of me. You cannot tell anyone about this."

"I won't." replied Darien.

Ranata smiled, "Now go. Bunny's waiting for you"

Darien gave Ranata a hug and walked down the stairs.


	5. Shadow Star

Over the next few weeks the seasons changed. Snow fell and temperatures dropped. Ranata started spending more and more time with Bunny and the others. The Azuma's were pleased. They knew Ranata worked two jobs to help support them and because of that she didn't socialize much. The Three Lights even got over their suspicions and were really starting to like Ranata. Ranata was changing instead of the quiet girl who read more than Amy, she was always laughing and smiling. Darien noticed, the Azuma's noticed and they were all happy. Ranata had developed this quality of being able to make even the gloomiest situation turn into a happy atmosphere.

One night the Three Lights were waiting in line for their favorite club to open when a girl started cutting the entire line. The collar of her coat was up and she was wearing a hat but she looked about their age. Suddenly an arm shot and the girl. The force of the action knocked off the girl's hat and bright red hair spilled out, it was Ranata.

"Listen Kid," said the man holding Ranata's arm, "You gotta wait at the end of the line. Understand?"

"OW!" cried Ranata, "You're hurting me!"

Seiya was just about to step in but the bouncer beat him to it.

"Let her go, now!" the bouncer growled, "And don't bother coming back 'cause I'll remember you!"

The man took off.

"Are you alright, Ranata?" the bouncer asked as he picked Ranata's hat out of the slush.

"Yeah, thanks Joe."

"Well you better get inside and get ready." Joe handed Ranata her hat and then she disappeared into the club, leaving the Three Lights very confused.

They finally made it in and hung around looking for Ranata, when the music stopped and the announcer's voice broke through the dance floor chaos. "And now, the lady you all really came here for…. Shadow Star!"

The last person that the Three Lights expected to see burst through the curtains. Ranata's hair was out of its pigtails and swerling around her as she danced. She was wear black knee-high lace-up platform boots; a flouncy, lacey, black skirt that hit just above her knees; and a sparkly silver halter top. What was most amazing was what she was singing though.

"The secret side of me, I never let you see

I keep it caged but I can't control it

So stay away from me, the beast is ugly

I feel the rage and I just can't hold it"

Ranata's high soprano sang out desperately. Where the normal audience heard the words and the feelings, the Three Lights saw the pictures and felt the feelings.

"_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_

_It comes awake and I can't control it_

_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?"_

They saw planets dying accompanied by the feeling of guilt.

"_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster"_

There was a white light accompanied with love and safety.

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

There was a blackness accompanied with sadness and heart wrenching despair.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_

_Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

There was an icy rage and a longing desire.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I've gotta lose control, he something radical_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_(A/N: This song belongs to Skillet, an awesome band, not me)_

Then the song was done, leaving the Three Lights drained and everyone else screaming for more. Ranata just gave a feral grin and walked off the stage. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten looked at each other wondering what had just happened, then headed for the nearest bouncer, which just so happened to be Joe.

"Could you direct us to Ranata's dressing room please?" asked Taiki.

"How do you know her name?" questioned Joe, "She was introduced as Shadow Star."

"We're friends from school." Stated Yaten

"Her dressing room is backstage down the hall and to the left." Said Joe.

"Thank you very much." replied Taiki.

"Hey!" called Joe, "You better watch yourself around Ranata because none of us here really care all that much if you're pop stars."

"Don't worry; she's safe." Seiya reassured Joe who just grunted in response.

As they walked down the hall they heard a crash and a scream that sounded like Ranata. They raced around the corner and yanked open the door to see Ranata standing upright with a large cylinder over her head. The Three Lights breathed a collective sigh of relief that scared Ranata into running into a wall and getting knocked into the ground. Seiya and Taiki pulled the cylinder off Ranata while Yaten helped her up. Ranata was covered from head to toe in a fine silvery powder that was also on the floor and what was most likely what was in the cylinder before it fell on Ranata.

"What happened to you?" asked Yaten.

"What are you guys doing here?" countered Ranata, trying to avoid the question.

"We'd heard some amazing things about Shadow Star ad wanted to see if they were true." smiled Taiki.

Ranata blushed through all the silver stuff on her face.

"What happened to you?" reiterated Yaten.

"Oh, I opened the closet door and that thing fell on me." laughed Ranata, "Pretty stupid, huh?"

The Three Lights just looked at her and laughed. Ranata rummaged through her closet and let out a strangled noise.

"What's wrong?" asked Seiya.

"All my stuff has glitter on it!" said Ranata, "Even the stuff I was planning on wearing home tonight."

Yaten looked through his backpack and pulled out his school uniform and gave it to Ranata. Even though Yaten was the smallest, Ranata was a lot more petite than he was so she was swimming in his uniform. Ranata sat down in front of her mirror and started pulling wads of her hair to the front to try to get the glitter out. She let out a cry of frustration because her hair was clumping together and she couldn't get just a piece of it. Taiki walked over and plucked the brush from its precarious position between Ranata's ring and middle finger.

"What are you doing Taiki?" asked Ranata.

"Look, it'll go faster if I brush it from behind so don't complain." replied Taiki.

"I'm not, I hate my hair," complained Ranata, "I can't bear to cut it though."

"Why?" queried Seiya.

Ranata leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, a smiled played across her lips. "My normal hairstyle is similar to my step sister's; it's a reminder of what I did."

Ranata's smile disappeared.

"What did you do?" questioned Yaten.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day but not now." Ranata's voice faded into silence.

All you could hear what four people breathing and the rhythmic sound of Taiki pulling a brush through Ranata's hair. Taiki tried his best but he couldn't get all the glitter out. The remaining flecks caught the dim light of the dressing room and reflected it like a stationary disco ball. The way Ranata looked, so peaceful, like an innocent child, struck a chord in the Three Lights memories but they couldn't quite grasp ahold of it. Ranata opened her eyes breaking the spell of the moment.

"Thanks Taiki,"said Ranata, " I'm going home now but your welcome to stay the club doesn't close for a few more hours still."

"Yeah, we'll see you at school." replied Yaten.

Ranata smiled and walked down the hall.

"Guys," Taiki got the others attention softly, "Does she remind you of someone?"

Yaten nodded.

"I can't remember who though." admitted Seiya.


End file.
